El significado de los celos
by metamorphcat
Summary: El moreno y el albino han estado compitiendo ultimamente en todo: escuela, deportes, bebidas, conquistas y amistades. Actualmente quien estaba sufriendo por los constantes celos de ambos era la castaña, pero al consultar con el profesor Saiga, se dio cuenta que estos celos ocultaban algo más, así que decidió hacerlos saber a ambos hombres. ¿Qué sucederá con ellos?. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí vengo con otra historia, lo sé, debería avanzar más rápido en "Las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad" pero mi imaginación vuela y la musa es caprichosa. Así que les traigo esta historia, tendrá solo dos capítulos creo yo.

Espero sea de su agrado y si lo consideran adecuado me dejen un rev.

* * *

**El significado de los celos.**

Últimamente el moreno y el albino habían estado compitiendo por el afecto de la menuda castaña, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Ella, muy consciente de que tan solo era parte de otra competencia estúpida entre ambos hombres, había consultado con el profesor Saiga sobre ello, no mencionó nombres, sin embargo, la respuesta que el profesor le había dado había sido sumamente interesante y con mucho sentido, tanto que decidió probar a decírselas a aquel par tan opuesto, esperando que con ello, las cosas entre ambos se aclarasen y dejaran de ponerla en medio de sus disputas, así que los invitó –a ambos- a beber un café con ella, cuando sintió el momento adecuado comenzó con su discurso algo nerviosa e intentando parecer coherente, de manera en que ellos pudiesen comprender el mensaje sin querer matarla en el proceso, pues ciertamente, para ese par sería una verdad difícil de aceptar.

- ¿Saben? La otra vez estaba hablando con el profesor Saiga y me comentó algo interesante- comenzó a contar la castaña- me comentó que cuando una persona cela a otra, la causa principal como muchos dicen es porque se siente amenazada por la otra persona – el día y la noche la observaron esperando a que terminara de hablar para replicar algo, no les gustaba el punto al que parecía, quería llegar la joven- y la causa de este sentimiento de amenaza es porque la persona celosa puede ver todos los atributos buenos de aquella de quien se sienten amenazadas y se interesa en esa persona de la misma manera en que se interesa por la persona que es el objeto de su afecto, por lo que los celos son solo una forma de negar el interés hacía la persona de la que se está celoso –terminó, aun dudosa pues no sabía si había logrado explicar su punto.

- En pocas palabras…-comenzó el moreno algo molesto- dices que ¿el motivo por el que le provoco celos a Makishima, es porque en realidad él tiene un interés romántico en mí?- terminó aun más molesto.

- ¿Quieres decir entonces que – contraatacó el albino- el motivo por el que Kougami se muestra celoso de mí, es porque intenta ocultar su homosexualidad latente?

- Algo así- contestó débilmente la castaña, pero ambos hombres parecían haber ignorado el comentario, aparentemente estaban molestos por lo que habían dicho el uno del otro.

- Sabía que eras bisexual pero que te intereses por mí, es desagradable- dijo el moreno dirigiendo su atención totalmente al albino.

- Sabía que eras de closet, pero no que era yo el objeto de tus pensamientos, Kougami. Y déjame decirte que no es placentero. – contestó el joven de plata enfocándose completamente en el moreno.

La castaña parecía haber sido olvidada en esa conversación, decidió marcharse y dejar a ambos hombres resolver sus diferencias, con suerte y dejarían de ponerla en medio de sus competencias absurdas y aclararían su interés mutuo, que desde hace mucho, ella sospechaba tenían el uno por el otro.

- ¿Placentero? Ya quisieras que me fijara en ti- comentó el moreno encendiendo un cigarrillo, que de inmediato el albino tomó de su boca- Devuélveme eso –dijo intentando arrebatarle el cigarrillo de la mano e invadiendo el espacio personal del otro

- Respeta que estoy aquí, odio el humo del cigarrillo, es vulgar – espetó molesto, sin notar la invasión de su espacio y continuó- Además, ¿no eres tú el que ingresó a esta universidad persiguiéndome?- acercó su rostro al ajeno que estaba ya de por sí muy cerca- Realmente yo no necesito tu afecto, puedo tener a quien quiera.

- Seguro que no por tu personalidad retorcida y cínica- devolvió- así que suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad ha de ser solo porque has de ser bueno besando o en la cama- dijo alejándose un poco y tomando otro cigarrillo para prenderlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora insinúas que quieres saber cómo beso o cómo soy en la cama? –inquirió sarcásticamente el albino, mientras le intentaba arrebatar el nuevo cigarrillo, invadiendo ahora él el espacio del moreno.

- Nadie dijo eso – contestó el moreno, alejando más el cigarrillo, consiguiendo con ello que el cuerpo y el rostro ajenos se acercaran más a él- no quieras atribuirme tus fantasías homoeróticas.

- No estoy atribuyéndote nada mío, lo digo porque de todos los argumentos que pudiste dar, elegiste decir que me imaginas como alguien que besa bien y que es bueno en la cama, es decir, algo que tú supones y que parece ser quieres comprobar –dijo con su rostro a pocos centímetros del otro.

- Pues parece al revés en vista de que estás casi encima de mi – dijo el moreno observando su reflejo en los ojos contrarios.

- Si no prendieras esa cosa, te aseguro que no me acercaría a ti- aseguró mordaz, a lo que el moreno frunció el seño- ¿Qué? ¿Te molestaste, Kougami?

El moreno ya irritado, dio un paso hacia atrás dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y absorbiendo gran cantidad de humo, una vez hecho esto, soltó su cigarrillo y sujetó el rostro del albino para plantarle un beso al otro, que se quedó un tanto pasmado por la acción, realmente no esperaba que el azabache le besara luego de cómo estaban discutiendo y menos, que le diera un beso con tanto humo.

El joven de plata tomó las manos del moreno que se encontraban aun sujetando su cabeza. Mientras tanto, el azabache exploró la otra cavidad con su lengua lentamente, y aplastó el cigarrillo que ahora yacía en el suelo, apagándolo en el proceso.

Luego de algunos segundos, el albino se quedó rápidamente sin aire por la cantidad de humo con la que el azabache había llenado sus pulmones, el moreno terminó por soltarlo y las piernas del de ojos ámbar le flaquearon, haciéndolo caer y terminando con ello, el beso que compartían; dejando como única evidencia un hilo de salvia que bajaba por ambas barbillas.

El moreno dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar, sumamente confundido, era la primera vez que dudaba de su orientación sexual, no tenía planeado besar al albino, simplemente quería hacerlo molestar, pero no fue sino hasta después del beso que se percató lo que significó hacerlo. Quizá la suposición de la castaña no era tan loca y tendría que enfrentar que de hecho, el albino le atraía bastante.

Por su parte, el albino un tanto sonrojado tuvo que aceptar la idea de que aunque odiaba el humo a cigarrillo, aquel beso le había gustado y que posiblemente deseaba volver a experimentar algo similar con el moreno.

* * *

La verdad, la explicación sobre los celos no es una mentira, eso me lo explicó más elaboradamente uno de mis maestros que es psicoanalista y tan pronto lo hizo, vino a mí la musa XD

Espero les haya gustado.

Cuidense mucho y recuerden: les amodoro por el simple hecho de existir.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dejar de fumar.**

Algunos días después, la castaña pudo notar como ambos hombres no solo se evitaban entre sí, sino que también la evitaban a ella, ya no estaba segura si había sido buena idea el haberles "revelado" aquella irrefutable verdad. Así que decidió abordarlos a cada uno por separado, a ambos les había hecho las mismas preguntas: si se habían molestado con ella y si había sucedido algo entre ellos.

Ambos respondieron con una negativa a la primera pregunta, sin embargo, también los dos guardaron silencio ante la segunda. La castaña se sintió un poco culpable de ver al moreno y al albino, tan confundidos.

Ciertamente, el peliplata estaba consciente de su orientación sexual, así que lo que lo había confundido en si eran las acciones del moreno, y eso lo hacía rabiar. Por su parte, el azabache estaba totalmente confundido, el nunca se había planteado el ser gay ni bisexual, así que el hecho de que haya sido él, quien beso al albino y quien ciertamente, había comenzado con el tema del sexo, lo había confundido aun más…quizá y si estaba más interesado en el otro de lo que creía…

Estaba un tanto más tranquilo de que el albino no le hubiese correspondido el beso, porque así no podía juzgar si realmente le gustaba o le disgustaba un beso de él, así que no tenía con que comprobar lo que le incomodaba…pero ciertamente quien lo confundía no era el albino, sino él mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunos días más pasaron hasta que ambos se toparon inevitablemente en el campus. Sin más se pusieron a caminar juntos, pues se dirigían a lugares que quedaban prácticamente en la misma dirección, así que ambos siguieron en silencio. Por el nerviosismo el moreno sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, el albino por su parte, así como aquel día volvió a arrebatárselo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Devuélveme eso!- espetó irritado, más que nada por la inherente confusión que le acompañaba.

- Te dije que odio el humo de cigarrillo- dijo molesto sin moverse de su lugar. El azabache rápidamente sujetó la muñeca del otro que aun sostenía el cigarrillo y llevó con la mano ajena aquel cigarrillo a su boca, para darle lo que él sabía sería una última calada. El albino solo le observaba hacerlo, como hechizado.

El moreno soltó la bocanada de humo en el rostro del de cabeza nevada, que no pudo evitar toser ante tal acción tan desagradable, cuando el humo se dispersó, el albino dejó caer aquel pitillo ante la inconforme mirada del otro. El joven de nívea piel, sumamente irritado y sabiendo que molestaría al moreno, le besó; pues había notado la mirada disconforme y la confusión inherente en él, así que decidió acrecentarla devorando la boca ajena y de paso defendiéndose por aquel beso robado en el cual no había tenido oportunidad de hacer nada ante la sorpresa. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire se separaron, para esto, el azabache notó que su cigarrillo que yacía en el suelo, había sido apagado por un pisotón del albino.

- ¿Por qué insistes en invadir mi espacio vital y apagar mis cigarrillos?- inquirió molesto e intentando distraerse de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Te lo dije, cuando dejes de fumar frente a mí, dejaré de acercarme a quitártelos- espetó incomodo. El moreno se quedó reflexionando algunos segundos, logrando con esto turbar un poco al albino, pues el azabache aun no soltaba su muñeca.

- Bueno, apagaste el cigarrillo, pero no dejaré de fumar- sentenció- no vale la pena –agregó con una sonrisa bellaca e insinuante.

- ¿Que no vale la pena? – Por el tono del moreno, el albino asumió que se refería a que no besaba bien, por lo que sin duda se sintió insultado, así que olvidando que iba a reclamarle por haberle exhalado todo el humo en la cara, jaló la corbata del moreno y nuevamente le plantó otro beso, demostrándole que se equivocaba, palpando cada lugar dentro de la cavidad del de orbes plateadas, metiendo y sacando la lengua sin previo aviso, chupando, succionando y mordiendo, dejándole sin aliento. Finalmente se separó de él y le susurró en los labios- Aquella primera suposición que hiciste en el restaurante no estaba equivocada- intentó regularizar su respiración.

Sintió que el de orbes ámbar estaba por alejarse, así que se lo impidió sujetando su cadera y le contestó también susurrando en sus labios – Como dije, no vale la pena- el albino frunció el ceño y estaba por replicarle como lo había dejado sin aliento, cuando el otro continuó- no vale la pena dejar de fumar si dejarás de acercarte así a mí, si no te acercas no podría hacer esto y despejar mis dudas- dijo besándole nuevamente e introduciendo una de sus manos bajo la camisa ajena acariciando la blanca espalda y paseando su mano hasta tocar los pectorales del otro.

El albino, consciente de que aun estaban en algún lugar del campus (aunque afortunadamente uno que por el momento no parecía transitado) decidió terminar con el beso- No creí que te decidirías tan rápido por mí, Kougami – le molestó el de hebras plateadas.

- No me he decidido por ti, aun falta que compruebe mi otra suposición – agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. El albino se alejó de él adelantándose, y terminando por informarle:

- Nos besamos por tu adicción al tabaco, no sé qué ingeniaras para que tengamos sexo – mencionó dándole a entender que no sería fácil.

- Yo estoy confundido por mi orientación sexual gracias a ti, pero, tú no eres nada sincero, ¿De verdad ocupas una excusa para eso? – inquirió el moreno alcanzándole.

- Es solo que no quiero ser el cordero de sacrificio para que sacies tu curiosidad de naturaleza homosexual- agregó fingiendo distraerse. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el albino se decidió; se paró en seco logrando que el azabache le imitara y terminó por informarle- Pero si te decides por mí, la cosa sería diferente- tan pronto terminó de decir eso, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla al otro y tomó un pasillo que quedaba en dirección opuesta al que tenía que seguir el moreno, quien se quedó confundido, observando aquella blanca figura alejarse.

* * *

Como ven? XD

les gusta ese final? o quieren un omake?

opinen gente, opinen.

Por lo pronto lo pondré como completo, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.

Ya he avanzado mucho en "Las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad" pero haré el capi algo largo por eso me estoy tardando, además de la planeación y eso; así que espero postear el proximo capi pronto.

Cuidense mucho, les amodoro a todos

Chuu~ (º3º)/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

porque ustedes lo pidieron! gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia :D

XD llegó la musa para darles su omake, espero les guste ;D

* * *

**Piscina.**

Algunos días habían pasado y la castaña estaba totalmente arrepentida, pues aquellos dos hombres habían dejado de dirigirle la palabra por completo, ella no quería realmente causarles problemas o que se molestaran con ella, sólo quería que dejaran de meterla en sus peleas estúpidas.

De pronto, mientras caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, vio al moreno dirigirse a la piscina del campus universitario, pensó en ir a saludarle pero se sintió algo insegura, así que decidió dejar pasar la oportunidad aunque se fue pensando que era raro que él fuese a la piscina, considerando que el azabache no estaba en el equipo de natación y normalmente si quería ejercitarse solía hacerlo en el gimnasio…pero había alguien más que si iba seguido a la piscina. Se detuvo ante tal pensamiento y se encaminó hacia allá, pues recordaba vagamente que el albino solía disfrutar de la natación, así que movida por su curiosidad decidió asomarse. Cuando llegó, abrió levemente la puerta y pudo ver a ambos hombres, soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio "al menos ya vuelven a buscarse" pensó para sus adentros, si ya se volvían a hablar, era cuestión de tiempo para que la disculparan a ella también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El joven de plata desde hacía ya algunos minutos que había ingresado a la piscina y se encontraba practicando la brazada, tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando el moreno entró y se dirigió a los vestidores. Una vez ahí Shinya se cambió de ropa por su traje de baño tipo bóxer en color negro, nunca le habían gustado mucho las bermudas, pues sentía que por lo frondosas quitaban velocidad y los tipo slip eran demasiado reveladores en su opinión, posiblemente era el mismo motivo por el que el albino (como había podido notar) usaba el mismo tipo de bañador.

Apenas terminó de cambiarse, se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió nuevamente a la alberca; ahí pudo divisar al albino que acababa de terminar de dar algunas vueltas y ahora se quitaba las húmedas hebras plateadas de su rostro en un solo movimiento que le pareció por demás erótico. Se acercó a la orilla que estaba del lado contrario y entró de un clavado a la piscina, nadando a toda velocidad para llegar pronto hacia donde estaba la nevada cabeza. El albino, quien se percató de la presencia de alguien más hasta que escuchó el chapoteo en el agua, se quedó donde estaba, esperando a aquel ser que se precipitaba hacia él.

Una vez que el azabache alcanzó al de piel mármol, este último no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Necesitabas algo, Kougami? –inquirió desconcertado y un tanto a la defensiva, ya que el moreno no solo no estaba en el equipo de natación, sino que también, por lo que había oído no le gustaba mucho el practicarla. Por su mente cruzó un vago recuerdo de aquel ofrecimiento que le dio, pero decidió descartarlo.

En un principio el moreno no le respondió nada, solo se le quedó viendo pensativo, lo cual incomodó un poco al albino, que seguía esperando una respuesta por parte del azabache- Nunca hemos competido en natación – se excusó simple. El albino asintió con la cabeza, le dio la espalda y le invitó:

- Vamos –dijo saliendo de la piscina y dirigiéndose a la zona de los bancos de salida y siendo seguido de cerca por el moreno, quien no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo ajeno. Cuando llegaron, el de ojos ámbar comentó- Que sean 3 vueltas, contando la ida y el regreso- espetó el de piel de nieve, intentando ignorar como era devorado por la vista del azabache, quien solo asintió ante el acuerdo para el duelo.

Ambos se posicionaron y comenzaron con su competencia. Ciertamente el albino era más veloz y tenía más técnica que el moreno, de eso no había duda, sin embargo, el otro no iba tan atrás como la mayoría esperaría, pues se ejercitaba a diario. La competencia fue un tanto reñida, pero al final ganó el albino, quien era experto en la natación.

Cuando llegó al final del tramo, de inmediato salió de la piscina, no esperó nada más pues no solo llevaba ya mucho tiempo entrenándose ese día, sino que comprendió que no habría más después de eso. En sí la competencia con el moreno había sido un pequeño extra a su rutina, pero un desafío era algo que no rechazaría, además, hablando fuera de la natación, ese duelo había sido una clara forma del azabache de expresarle que las cosas volverían a lo que eran.

El de orbes plata observó al de nevada cabeza alejarse y dirigirse a las duchas, se encontraba embelesado ante aquel cuerpo, por lo cual se reprendió mentalmente, el motivo por el que lo había desafiado era porque quería que las cosas volvieran a lo que eran, antes de los besos, las insinuaciones y aquella extraña conversación que lo confundió. Incluso notó que el albino se había percatado de su intención, así que solo hizo lo más natural ante la situación, aceptó el desafió y una vez terminado se marchaba, así de sencillo. Pero por alguna razón no dejaba de embargarle aquella extraña sensación. Excitación.

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación, solo pudo ver la espalda del albino desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a las duchas, no lo pensó y lo siguió. Al llegar ahí, pudo escuchar el sonido del agua al golpetear con el azulejo del piso, se dirigió como hechizado hacia donde provenía el sonido, sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó aquel molesto bañador que comenzaba a apretarle e ingresó en el pequeño cubículo que apenas cubría poco del albino cuerpo, quien no se había percatado de la presencia del otro –pues estaba con ojos cerrados lavándose el cabello- hasta que sintió un par de manos posarse en sus pectorales y un cuerpo firme que se apegaba a su espalda, de inmediato abrió los ojos y volvió ligeramente el rostro.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Kougami?- sintió como el otro le daba un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo mantenía en la misma posición, evitándole el poder moverse- ¿Kougami? –inquirió de nueva cuenta, como para asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando, o bien para hacer regresar al otro a sus cabales. Por su parte, el moreno bajó una de sus manos, palpando el firme y tonificado abdomen del de ojos ámbar, y continuó bajando hasta la entrepierna del de nevada cabeza, mientras mantenía su otra mano sujetando las ajenas, sin perder contacto del todo con uno de los pezones rosados en aquel blanco pecho. Sin decir nada comenzó a masturbar al albino, mientras chupaba y succionaba el cuello marmoleado; el de ojos ámbar se removía un poco y se quejaba – no me dejes marcas Kougami, tengo una competencia dentro de 3 días –reprendió sonando no muy convincente con una voz que era similar a un ronroneo.

El moreno emparedo al albino entre el frío muro de azulejos y su cuerpo, sintiendo el delicioso estremecimiento ajeno por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Haciendo caso omiso de aquella orden-petición continuó con lo suyo, marcando y masturbando ahora con ambas manos; el albino por su parte, intentaba con una mano detener aquellas que con maestría le masturbaban, mientras con la otra trataba de despegar un poco su cuerpo de aquel muro, pero cuanta más resistencia ponía, sentía más presión por parte del cuerpo en su espalda y como el caliente miembro ajeno se endurecía más y más muy cerca de su entrada.

- Kougami –le llamó nuevamente- ¿entiendes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? –inquirió por demás confundido, pero sin oponer realmente mucha resistencia.

Logró que una de las manos del moreno abandonara su miembro, pero se dio cuenta que no había sido tanto un logro suyo, sino que el moreno había decidido retirar aquella grande y rasposa mano y llevarla a su entrada para preparar aquel cuerpo que se convertiría en receptáculo de aquel potente miembro. Sintió un escalofrió cuando los dedos del azabache se abrían paso por aquellos deliciosos montículos de carne para llegar hasta el lugar en que le alojaría. Realmente él también estaba más que excitado, lo había estado desde que vio al moreno frente a él en la piscina, pero realmente no deseaba ser solo una "vaina" para aquel falo, aunque en cierto modo eso le confundía.

- Kougami, tengo una competencia en unos días- dijo un poco molesto y con dificultad ante la excitación que sentía por los hábiles movimientos del azabache- además recuerda lo que te aah- su discurso fue interrumpido por un obsceno gemido que no esperaba saldría de sí mismo y menos que resonaría de tal manera en el eco de la habitación. Se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras sentía algunas gotas de agua escurrir por su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos se habían acentuado y podía sentir la respiración de moreno en su oído, mientras aquellos dedos en su entrada aumentaban su número.

- Sólo cierra la boca de una vez- prosiguió con su magistral técnica- tu sabes tan bien como yo que lo deseamos y que no necesitas realmente una excusa- apenas terminó de decir esto sintió otro de los deliciosos estremecimientos del albino y pudo escuchar un gemido aun más erótico y obsceno que el anterior, lo cual tumbó lo poco que le quedaba de cordura para hablar en ese momento, pues también notó que él mismo había gemido a coro junto con el joven de plata.

No pudiendo más, dejaron ambos sus mentes en blanco y el albino giró un poco la cabeza y con una de sus manos empujó la nuca contraria para que ambas cavidades orales colisionaran en un jactancioso y húmedo beso que dejó a ambos con un hambre insaciable del otro. El albino quería darse la vuelta y moverse más, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan pasivo, pero simplemente el otro no lo dejaba, lo tenía aun sometido a esa pared, de pronto sintió que el azabache insertó aquel mayúsculo falo de carne y le daba estocadas certeras. Cada vez que le embestía, sentía el cuerpo del otro empujarle, y como terminaba apoyado en las puntas de sus pies mientras sus rodillas se flexionaban inevitablemente, su aliento se escapaba al ser constreñido entre el escultural cuerpo y los azulejos, y sus manos solo se quedaban posadas en aquel muro intentando evitar no ser aplastado completamente entre ambas titánicas fuerzas.

Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, tanta que no tardaron mucho más en venirse. El moreno salió del cuerpo de nieve y vio como este se deslizaba por la pared de azulejos, quedando sentado en seiza en el suelo, aun con sus manos y frente apoyadas en el muro. Vio, queriendo devorar con su vista aquella espalda y fue bajando hasta que logró ver cómo iba saliendo su esencia de entre las posaderas del albino y como esta se iba diluyendo con el agua de la regadera que aun corría y se perdía por la coladera.

Cayó de sentón sobre sus posaderas y cruzó las piernas, se quedó ahí observando la espalda del otro aun, quien permanecía inmóvil regularizando su respiración.

En aquella habitación, solo podía escucharse el correr del agua y aquellas pesadas respiraciones, hasta que con dificultad el albino giró media vuelta, aun apoyado en la pared y se quedó observando al azabache, mientras sus brazos aun los poyaba en el muro, como si intentase resguardarse en él.

- ¿Qué fue todo esto, Kougami? –inquirió un tanto molesto por el reciente asalto.

- ….- el moreno seguía como en una especie de hechizo, así que no respondió, pues aun él se preguntaba lo mismo que el albino, pero si lo exteriorizaba, posiblemente ese sería el fin para todo.

Molesto, el joven de nieve intentó ponerse en pie para salir de ahí, realmente su desnudez no le importaba, solo quería alejarse del moreno, pero sintió como el azabache lo jalaba hacia así, de manera en que quedaron frente a frente, el albino sobre el moreno, las lechosas piernas caían lado a lado de las caderas del otro con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, y pudo sentir aquella mano que le había prodigado tanto placer en sus pectorales y la otra en su espalda, reteniéndolo. Ambos rostros estaban sumamente cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra sus pieles, sus miradas estaban clavadas la una en la otra: la plata contra el oro. El agua de la regadera aun caía sobre sus cabezas, la posición en la que estaban era demasiado erótica para ambos, y estaban tan cerca que pudieron sentir el endurecimiento del otro.

El albino, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, no quería ceder hasta que el moreno le aclarara lo que estaba pasando, pero "maldición" se reprendió mentalmente, estaba posiblemente más interesado y excitado que el moreno, ninguno de los dos desviaba su mirada, el moreno jugó con uno de los pectorales de mármol, mientras que con su otra mano estrujaba una de las posaderas del albino. El albino intentó levantarse para irse pero, el azache acentuó un poco más su agarre y finalmente dijo:

- No te vayas…

El albino continuó inexpresivo y sujetó con ambas manos el rostro ajeno, al estar hincado sobre sus rodillas, aunque aun en la misma posición, podía ver desde arriba el rostro ajeno y le dijo con cuidado, como si le hablase a un niño y no a quien había sido su rival por años:

- Kougami, parece que las palabras de Tsunemori te confundieron demasiado – sonrió con ironía y tomó la mano del azabache que estaba en su pecho y la apegó aun más a él- como puedes ver, no soy una mujer- con su mano ayudó a la del moreno a bajar hasta su entrepierna- no soy una mujer- repitió- te lo dije antes: que no quería ser el cordero de sacrificio para que saciaras tu curiosidad de naturaleza homosexual. Lo hiciste, pero esto no llegará más lejos que esto–sentenció- tu sabes que no.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, aun en la misma posición. El moreno acercó su rostro al contrario, buscando la deliciosa boca contraría, la cual le fue negada. Shinya sujetó los brazos del albino, con el fin de hacer contrapeso y lograr acercarlo a él.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió un tanto molesto.

- Eso mismo es lo que te pregunto yo- contraatacó.

El moreno sujetó los brazos del albino para atraerlo hacia sí y devoró su boca con premura, sin contar con que el otro le mordería, haciéndolo sangrar. Molesto y con toda la fuerza que necesitó lo hizo sentarse y auto-penetrarse al mismo tiempo con el miembro erguido que le ofrecía.

- ¿Al igual que una prostituta no besas en la boca?- agredió, sin soltarlo, y ayudándolo a subir y bajar para continuar con las estocadas. El joven de plata rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y posicionó su cabeza al lado de la cabellera azabache logrando con esto que algunas hebras plateadas se entremezclaran con las carbón:

- Kougami, sólo termina – susurró en el oído del otro- si te besara solo nos confundiría más- agregó con una mirada melancólica que el moreno no pudo ver.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente, aun en la misma posición, con el albino sentado sobre el moreno. El azabache se quedó esperando a que hiciese otro intento por irse, pero este nunca llegó, lo que había llegado era la grave voz susurrándole al oído:

- No puedo levantarme- esto descolocó al moreno.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo mejor que pudo pensar en preguntar, intentando separarlo un poco de sí para ver su rostro. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver el semblante molesto y con un ligero sonrojo en el de piel de mármol, que había desviado la mirada.

- No me hagas repetirlo, idiota.

El moreno, no se molestó, ni hizo más comentarios, simplemente a como pudo se levantó junto con el albino y lo aseó, pues con toda esa actividad y aun cuando estuvieron bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera, se habían ensuciado. Lo apoyó en él de manera que el albino recargase su cabeza en su hombro, mientras aseaba toda la zona que había sido ensuciada por su esencia. Luego de terminar de asearlo y asearse, lo llevó con cuidado a los vestidores. Ahí se encargó de secarlo apropiadamente, en vista de que no podía moverse mucho por el dolor, en breve lo vistió, intentando no ser tan rudo a la hora de ayudarlo a ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones, pero no desaprovechando la oportunidad para rozar su piel de vez en cuando, acción que fue percibida por el joven de plata, quien guardó silencio ante ella. Una vez que terminó de vestirlo, hizo lo mismo consigo mismo.

Cuando terminó, ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie y sujetó con ambas manos el rostro del albino, quién estaba apoyado en él para no caerse, pues el dolor en sus caderas era casi insoportable.

- Yo dejé de estar confundido desde que te seguí hasta las duchas, el único confundido aquí, eres tú- apenas terminó la oración volvió a posesionarse de los labios ajenos por unos segundos, el beso fue simple con un aleteo de mariposa:

- Lamento si con lo que pasó no puedes participar en esa competencia –consiguió con esto una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del de orbes ámbar- pero yo ya me decidí, así que si necesitas una excusa, te la daré –esto había tomado totalmente por supresa al albino tanto que se preguntaba si el azabache realmente hablaba en serio.

* * *

Gustó? opiniones? Me encanta leer sus revs, sin importar si son cortos o largos :D

Respuestas:

sakuramar21: gracias como siempre por escribirme, dicho y hecho X3 espero te haya gustado el omake :D

shiro24kuro: gracias :D aqui está el omake, ya era tiempo de traer una historia corta pero de más de un capitulo y tenerla terminada, no? X3

Shima-tan: hola, muchas gracias por leer ^^ me da gusto que tambien te haya gustado esta historia, jeje adelante, pasa por mis otras acutalizaciones, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que tambien te guste este omake ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Adivinen qué! Sí, así es, la musa llegó para darles un capítulo más de esta historia, más que nada hice el capítulo porque varias personitas lindas pidieron uno más, espero les guste :)

* * *

**Domesticar**

La castaña, que seguía aun al pendiente de ambos hombres, se había percatado que definitivamente "algo" había pasado. Pudo notarlo al ver el comportamiento de ambos hombres, ya no era una competencia, era como si estuviesen jugando a las escondidas.

La joven, que los veía desde lejos pudo ver como el moreno cazaba constantemente a su presa, siguiendo su rastro y de vez en cuando adquiriendo algún consejo del profesor Saiga y del profesor Masaoka; mientras que por su parte, el albino se refugiaba en las oficinas del profesor Choe Guseong o en la del director Senguji, siempre escapando del moreno, el joven de plata era una criatura bastante indomable desde perspectiva de muchos, temerosa probablemente desde la perspectiva de la castaña que llevaba mucho tiempo observándolos. La de ojos avellana ya no sabía si reír por sus reacciones o sentirse culpable por ellas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El albino se encontraba durmiendo en la oficina del coreano, como estaba demasiado cansado fue el castaño quien insistió en que tomase una siesta, para la cual terminó por acceder.

Después de algunos minutos alguien tocó la puerta, lo cual lo despertó dando un leve respingo, sin embargo, prefirió pretender que aun dormía, quizá y al final si lograría terminar dormido.

- Adelante- permitió el castaño, a lo que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al moreno de quien el albino se había estado ocultando, parecía llevar varias carpetas y libros.

- Señor ¿dónde pongo esto?- inquirió el moreno sin mucho interés.

- Colócalo en aquella mesa- dio un sorbo a su café- gracias por traerlo hasta aquí- mencionó con cortesía. Por su parte, el moreno dejó la pila de carpetas y libros donde le fue indicado, y al hacerlo lo notó, durmiendo en un pequeño sillón, enroscado y dándole la espalda estaba aquel joven que había estado buscando, sin evitarlo se dirigió a él y se quedó parado detrás de él.

- Así que aquí se ha estado ocultando- dijo en voz baja, pero aun así audible para el castaño, quien de inmediato frunció el seño.

- Me ha estado ayudando con varios trabajos, pero lo vi cansado así que le sugerí que descansara un poco aquí- explicó el de hebras avellanas aun con un cierto tono de cortesía, tal que habría podido engañar a cualquiera que no lo conociera. El moreno observó embelesado la delgada figura que descansaba en el sofá y se apoderaron de él unas enormes ganas de tocarlo, acariciar su cabello y hablar con él en ese silencioso ambiente, sentía un fuerte deseo pues aun recordaba el tacto de su piel de aquel día en las regaderas, así que inadvertidamente extendió su mano, pero la detuvo en seco ante la voz imperativa del castaño.

- No lo toques- habló con rudeza, logrando con esto que el moreno volviera su cabeza hacia él para enfrentarlo, cuando lo hizo pudo ver algo que no había visto, su maestro tenía un par de ojos bicolor que hacían, se acentuara más una mirada llena de resentimiento y dureza, ahora realmente entendía esa expresión de "si las miradas mataran", no quería admitirlo pero incluso él se sintió un poco intimidado por ello- ese chico sufre de insomnio desde hace mucho, cuando logra dormir es casi milagroso, así que te pido que no lo despiertes- dijo nuevamente con aquella falsa cortesía. El moreno por su parte sintió que se inundaba su interior de envidia ¿acaso le estaba restregando en la cara que conocía los hábitos de dormir del albino y él no?

- ¿No le parece poco profesional que tenga aquí durmiendo a uno de sus estudiantes?- espetó frío.

- ¿Tan fascinado estas por él?- le devolvió con algo de burla.

- No sé de qué habla- fingió.

- Claro que lo sabes. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no intento atraparlo, Makishima-san siempre ha sido libre y disfruto que él permanezca como más le gusta, yo estoy bien con solo respirar el mismo aire que él- respondió confiado siendo testigo de cómo, el azabache ya molesto le devolvía una mirada gélida y haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

- Con permiso- dijo coincidiendo con la falsa cortesía y salió de la oficina con las palabras del coreano retumbando en su cabeza "La diferencia entre tú y yo" posiblemente no sea tanta, pensó molesto mientras aun permanecía aquel deseo en sus manos de tocar nuevamente ese delicioso cuerpo que anhelaba poseer nuevamente.

-o-o-o

Apenas salió el moreno de aquella oficina, el castaño dijo en voz baja:

- Makishima-san, ya se ha ido, ya puedes dejar de fingir que duermes- agregó aun revisando algunos papeles.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?- dijo levantándose con una ligera sonrisa. Dirigiéndose al escritorio con el propósito de ayudar al mayor con su trabajo.

- Tu sabes lo preciado que eres para mí- dijo posando su mano en la mejilla del de piel mármol, quien no dejaba de sonreír- Así que es algo natural, pero dime ¿realmente sólo vas a jugar con él o…?-no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el menor contestó de inmediato para evitar que lo hiciera.

- Sólo quiero forzarlo un poco más- dijo tranquilo inclinando su cabeza para intensificar el contacto en su mejilla- Quiero comprobar que no sea solo curiosidad- dijo logrando con esto que ambos mostraran una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de días después, el moreno se encontraba sentado en un café, pensando en el albino y la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba un poco cansado de la casería de zorros, aunque su convivencia siempre había tenido una dinámica similar que él disfrutaba, pero por las circunstancias que estaban pasando, por primera vez sintió que era hora de ponerle una pausa al juego.

Mientras saboreaba su café, recordaba las conversaciones que tuvo con el profesor Saiga y el profesor Masaoka.

*Flash back*

- Te he visto suspirar mucho últimamente, Kou. ¿Te sucedió algo con la señorita?- esto llamó un poco la atención del moreno.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único coherente que pudo articular, porque en cuanto el viejo Masaoka dijo "señorita" aunque sabía que se refería a la menuda castaña, pensó en otra persona.

- He notado que te mira con cara de arrepentimiento ¿No le habrás hecho algo?- inquirió el castaño, con el fin de intentar ayudar al pobre muchacho que a sus ojos, parecía "un niño perdido"

- No. Creo que más bien fue al revés, pero no es culpa de ella…solo fue un catalizador para que otras cosas, con alguien más…sucedieran- dijo desviando la mirada- no he podido contactar con esa persona desde entonces.

- ¿"Otras cosas"? – Repitió el hombre entendiendo un poco para donde iba el asunto

- Creo que…cuando me di cuenta…me precipité y forcé las cosas…bastante…- el moreno seguía sin levantar la mirada, como si esperase algún regaño, después de todo, el viejo Masaoka siempre fue para él como un padre. Por su parte, el hombre solo encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno al moreno quien lo aceptó tomándolo con algo de desesperación, como un naufrago que se sujeta a una tabla de madera.

- Mira, Kou, el único saber que puedo darte es uno que ya aprendiste: no puedes presionar a la otra persona, más si es alguien que te gusta mucho…

- No me…- intentó negar interrumpiendo, pero a su vez fue interrumpido por el hombre, quien estaba dispuesto a hacerle entender algo que notó, le hacía falta al joven.

- Escucha, Kou: No debes confundir el "amor" con "posesión".

*Fin del flash back*

Suspiró.

- "Amor" con "Posesión"- repitió en voz baja- es una locura…no es eso que la gente llama amor, pero tampoco es un juego- dijo pensativo, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumarlo, anhelando que en algún momento llegase aquella silueta plateada a arrebatarle aquel pequeño cilindro de su boca. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba también en las palabras de su profesor y llegó a él, otro recuerdo más.

*Flash back*

Se encontraba almorzando en la cafetería con el profesor Saiga, el joven no pudo evitar suspirar cuando vio pasar por fuera del pasillo que conecta a la cafetería al profesor coreano, amigo del albino; fue entonces que el hombre de las gafas intervino:

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con ese muchacho con el que constantemente compites?- el moreno, sintiéndose descubierto, suspiró pesadamente y volteó a ver a su maestro mientras revolvía su café con la cucharilla.

- Algo así…- dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- inquirió mientras le daba un trago a su café.

- Ya sabe la historia ¿no?...gracias a Tsunemori- dijo esto último en voz baja.

- La verdad, no esperaba que ella les diría tan directamente lo que sucedía, pero al juzgar por tu estado de ánimo y las ojeras; parece ser que no solo asimilaste y aceptaste tu situación, parece ser que Makishima no ha dado el brazo a torcer, ¿cierto?

- Exacto…¿sugerencias?- inquirió incomodo.

- No lo conozco en persona, pero al juzgar por lo que me has contado de él, es bastante escurridizo- dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña porción de su omurice* y la llevaba a su boca para degustarla- lo mejor es que le des un poco de tiempo, si te abalanzas de nuevo, como ya has hecho - esto le causó un pequeño malestar al moreno, pues ciertamente, su maestro tenía razón- lo único que conseguirás es que se aleje completamente de ti. Hay criaturas que les gusta ser perseguidas más no atrapadas. Domestícalo.

*Fin del flashback*

- Criaturas que les gusta ser perseguidas…eso implica que ¿si no lo persigo el vendrá a ver qué pasa?- Miró su reloj por decima vez en 15 minutos- Domesticar…como en ese cuento- susurró y comenzó a juguetear con su teléfono en eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo Sasayama:

- ¿Sigues confundido por lo de Blanca nieves?- dijo en tono burlón y con una inevitable sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se sentaba con él.

- …- no quiso responderle, pero se preguntó ¿por qué todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Acaso era tan evidente?

- Ok, ok –dijo intentando amenizar la incomodidad de su amigo- es una grosería preguntar lo obvio, ¿no?- agregó ensanchando su sonrisa, si es que eso era aun posible.

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?- dijo al fin con un poco de hostilidad.

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo?- agregó ignorando el anterior comentario del moreno- hasta yo que amo los pechos, dudo de mi sexualidad cuando se tratan de esas piernas y ese…- nuevamente dijo en tono burlón, pero no el suficiente pues obtuvo una mirada reprobatoria de parte del moreno, lo que lo hizo parar su comentario en seco, carraspeó la garganta y siguió- Bien, no veré más las piernas ni otras partes de blanca nieves. Sólo digo que de ser yo, posiblemente la tumbaría en la cama y la haría querer ser mía.

- ¿Y qué si te evitara luego de eso?- preguntó no muy convencido de querer escuchar una respuesta de su amigo. "Entonces ya lo hizo" pensó para sí el castaño ante la respuesta del moreno, por lo que procedió a contestarle:

- Siendo yo y si fuese una chica…posiblemente la acosaría hasta que se cansara y hablara conmigo nuevamente…o pusiera una orden de restricción en mi contra –espetó realmente imaginando el escenario- Pero siendo tú…-dijo volviendo a la realidad- creo que arrinconarlo y no dejarlo escapar es más tu estilo- ambos guardaron algo de silencio, que fue roto nuevamente por el castaño- ¡Ah, que soledad!- dijo dramáticamente- el pequeño Kou está creciendo, ¿qué haré cuando logres atrapar a Blanca Nieves y la embaraces?

- Calla- dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Volvió a suspirar, pensando que realmente todos sus allegados –los que estaban enterados de la situación al menos- le dieron consejos muy diferentes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El albino por su parte se encontraba en la oficina del director Senguji, estaba viendo hacia afuera desde el ventanal, mientras esperaba a que el mayor terminase de leer unos documentos. En tanto sus pensamientos estaban fragmentados, vagando por todo lugar. Pensaba en el moreno principalmente, en como se había dado todo de manera tan extraña -desde su perspectiva- todo gracias a aquella chica chaparrita con peinado de hongo.

Por su cabeza había varias imágenes mezcladas, cómo competían por cualquier tontería, como fue el primer beso que compartió con él- uno con demasiado humo para su gusto- como esquivaban la mirada del otro antes de su encuentro en la piscina y obviamente, lo que surcaba más sus pensamientos era ese encuentro en las duchas, había sido algo tan excitante que de solo pensarlo comenzaba a acalorarse. Desde antes que sabía lo apasionado que era Kougami, definitivamente proyectaba bien la imagen de "una vez que muerde a su presa no la suelta" pero también… no supo hasta entonces lo "amable" que podía llegar a ser, si es que así se le podía llamar.

Sentía que no podía confiar del todo en el moreno, pues lo más probable es que sólo estuviese experimentando, y aunque no quería admitir su propia situación, sabía que sentía cierto apego especial hacia el lobo azabache, por lo mismo quería evitar involucrarse demasiado con él en este punto de confusión por el –que desde su perspectiva- el de orbes plata estaba pasando.

- Aunque disfruto de tus visitas, Makishima-kun, no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿qué ocurrió que haya logrado hacer a alguien como tú esconderse de esta manera? –dijo el hombre mientras revisaba algunos documentos en su escritorio.

- ¿Esconderme?- Inquirió extrañado.

- Así, es. ¿Tiene que ver con Kougami Shinya?- la mención de ese nombre sacó de inmediato una sonrisa divertida en el albino y un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

- Estamos jugando a las escondidas, pero, parece que es mi turno de buscar- agregó divertido y un tanto más tranquilo, como si por fin se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

- Estoy seguro de que ya te lo había mencionado antes pero, con solo mencionar ese nombre te saca una sonrisa- dicho esto el albino amplió más su sonrisa y se excusó, logrando con esto sacar una ligera carcajada por parte del mayor quien se daba una idea de lo que estaba pensando el joven.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algunas horas más tarde el moreno se dirigía al edificio de investigación a buscar al profesor Saiga pues, debía entregarle unos reportes, en ello se topó con la joven con peinado de hongo. Un poco incomodo, pues ahora debían esperar juntos el elevador, estuvo tentado de tomar las escaleras, pero creyó que sería demasiado obvio el hecho de que le incomodaba estar con ella.

- Buenas tardes- se apresuró a saludar la chica.

- Hola- contestó de vuelta sin mucho ánimo de continuar conversando, cosa que fue notada de inmediato por la castaña, así que ambos terminaron por guardar silencio.

En breve y sin que el moreno se diera cuenta, el albino se posó detrás de él a una distancia prudente, haciéndole una seña a la castaña para que no revelara su presencia, la castaña que se tranquilizó bastante de ver al albino ahí, hizo tal cual le pidió.

Cuando por fin llegó el ascensor, el albino tocó el hombro de la castaña en señal de que no lo abordara, de inmediato comprendió que era una conversación en la que ella no debía entrometerse, por lo que tranquila esperó a que el azabache lo abordara para después dirigirse a las escaleras. El moreno por su parte abordó de inmediato aquel cubículo de metal, cuando se dio media vuelta para presionar el botón para ir a su piso, pudo ver que el albino lo abordaba también, no pudo evitar sentir algo de excitación cuando notó que primero presionaba el último piso y después de algunos segundos presionó un botón para detener el estrecho cubículo.

Vio como el de orbes doradas se acercaba a él lentamente sin quitarle la intensa mirada de encima, al instante sintió una oleada de calor pasarle por todo el cuerpo y concentrarse en la punta de sus dedos y de su entrepierna, pero prefirió no realizar ninguna acción y aguardar, ya que aun recordaba algunos de los concejos recibidos.

Cuando finalmente lo tuvo en frente y a pocos centímetros de sí, procuró no moverse, simplemente observó aquel delicioso cuerpo frente a él, pero al ver que el otro no hacía nada más que sonreírle sugerentemente, arqueó una ceja en afán de cuestionar qué vendría después, todo mientras contenía las enormes ganas que tenía de prensarlo contra alguno de los muros del ascensor y hacerlo suyo nuevamente.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en cómo lo haría que no notó cuando el albino había comenzado a hincarse y desabrocharle el pantalón, lo próximo que sintió y que lo devolvió a la realidad fue el tacto de las manos de seda que sostenían su entrepierna que ya estaba un tanto activa. Al sentir aquel fino y fresco tacto, bajó la mirada y le pareció una vista deliciosa: ver la nevada cabeza acercarse poco a poco a él y recibir con los suaves y carnosos labios aquel falo que le pertenecía.

Los dulces labios jugueteaban con el glande y se paseaban masajeando toda su extensión besando y dando pequeñas succiones, mientras con la lengua humedecía aquella longitud, sintiendo cada vez más el endurecimiento ajeno, paseaba su lengua por los bordos que formaban las venas mientras acariciaba y masajeaba la base con sus manos. El moreno por inercia sujetó los cabellos platinados, tal era su placer que no notó que poco a poco empujaba al albino más y más para restregar la exquisita boca a su demandante órgano.

El joven de plata terminó por introducir el falo en su boca, paseando su lengua por la punta con suavidad, y sujetando con sus manos el resto para evitar que los empujones que sentía por parte del moreno terminasen por ahogarlo. Introdujo la mayor parte del miembro en su boca, más no podía contenerlo en su totalidad. El azabache se sentía a morir de placer, anhelaba ahora estar dentro del albino, por lo que con ambas manos le sujetó el rostro primero embistió así la boca del albino que luchaba por ser él quien llevase el control de las estocadas, el de ojos ámbar chupaba y succionaba el glande, pudo sentir como el miembro del moreno se hinchaba un poco más –si es que era aun posible- antes de liberar aquel fluido amargo que inundó su boca y era prueba del éxtasis del que el azabache había sido favorecido.

El albino, tragó parte de la esencia ajena, mientras el resto se escurría por su barbilla y posteriormente su cuello, intentó limpiarlo con su puño, sin dejar de observar que el órgano del cuervo seguía erguido.

Shinya, que luchaba por regularizar un poco su respiración, ya no podía resistirse a tocarlo, de un tirón lo puso de pie y comenzó a restregar su miembro con el del otro que también ya estaba despierto. Le desabrochó los pantalones tan rápido que el albino ni si quiera pudo prevenirlo. El moreno lo empujó con una fuerza considerable al muro, la suficiente para aturdirlo unos segundos, para cuando se dio cuenta, el azabache estaba prendado de su cuello succionando y lamiendo, terminando de asear el blanco cuerpo de su semen, mientras iba bajando por la clavícula, en tanto, con una de sus manos jugueteaba con uno de los botones de color rosa pálido que le ofrecía ya erectos el cuerpo de mármol. En tanto, ambas entrepiernas seguían friccionándose una a la otra, y humedeciéndose con el fluido preseminal del de ojos ámbar. El albino en tanto masturbaba ambos falos, de tal forma que el del moreno quedará bien lubricado para cuando fuese a penetrarlo, de solo pensar en las deliciosas estocadas que sentiría se excitaba más y más.

La cabina del elevador estaba llena de aquellas pesadas respiraciones y gemidos, los movimientos acompasados de ambos cuerpos formaban una sinfonía única de sonidos húmedos y excitantes que sólo ellos podían protagonizar.

Luego de algunos minutos más de preámbulo, en el que el moreno devoraba la boca del albino y viceversa, el azabache le susurró en una voz grave y pesada:

- Ponte a gatas dándome la espalda- el albino sonrió con lujuria y malicia, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho del moreno para alejarlo un poco de sí.

- No creo que sea buena idea continuar aquí, Kougami- susurró gutural.

El moreno lo pensó unos momentos y coincidió en que el albino podría tener razón, tomando en cuenta que la última vez que lo hicieron, él no pudo controlarse y el de ojos ámbar no pudo pararse ni caminar por su cuenta un buen tiempo, pero era tan difícil abstenerse de llegar hasta él final teniendo finalmente a aquel hombre escurridizo ahí, encerrado a voluntad propia con él. El joven de plata al ver la poca, por no decir nula objeción a parar la deliciosa sesión, sintiéndose un poco ofendido, se acercó al joven y le susurró al oído.

- Vayamos a tu departamento- dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

El moreno no tardó mucho en volver a apoderarse de la boca ajena mientras con dos de sus dedos palpaba por fuera la entrada del copo de nieve. Ambos batallaron un poco para separarse pues aun friccionaban sus entrepiernas una con la otra y seguían estimulándose mutuamente, sería difícil regresar con cierto problema en sus pantalones.

- Que sea rápido- concedió el cuervo. Cuando el albino pretendía alejarse un poco de él para arreglarse y salir rumbo al departamento del azabache, el otro lo jaló del brazo y lo tumbó en el suelo.

- Kougami- lo llamó- ¿Qué estás…?-no terminó su pregunta porque los labios ajenos se apropiaron de los suyos y sintió como el moreno frotaba su miembro entre sus piernas, simulando que lo penetraba y sin dejar de masturbar a su compañero.

- Cierra más las piernas- pidió- necesitamos arreglar un poco esto antes de irnos- ambos continuaron realizando esta simulación que solo estimulaba más y más su imaginación y anhelo. Luego de algunos minutos ambos lograron venirse, pero el deseo aun continuaba ahí por lo que apenas lo hicieron, se arreglaron sus ropas sin perderse de vista el uno al otro, mirándose intensamente.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos, le dejaron a toda prisa los reportes al profesor Saiga y sin darle tiempo a hacer preguntas o comentarios salieron del edificio con premura y se dirigieron a una avenida transitada para poder tomar un taxi. Ahí, volvieron a toparse con la joven castaña, algo que les resultaba incomodo pero no pudieron hacer mucho cuando ella, contenta, les preguntó:

- ¿Finalmente hicieron las paces?- inquirió con algo de esperanza.

- ¿Las paces?- devolvió la pregunta el moreno.

- No es como que hubiésemos peleado o andado en muy buenos términos desde el principio- contestó el albino con algo de indiferencia hacia ella.

- ¿Fueron a la piscina de nuevo?- inquirió con inocencia la chica.

- ¿A la piscina?- esta vez fue al albino a quien le extrañó la pregunta, pues no había ido desde aquel día, y la simple mención del lugar le hacía recordar aquel encuentro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el azabache. Preguntándose internamente sobre el "de nuevo" de la castaña.

- Es que, ambos tienen como que un ligero aroma a cloro, aunque más sutil…¿Fueron de nuevo a competir entre ustedes?- Ambos hombres cayeron en cuenta de a qué olor se refería la castaña y de que podrían haber sido vistos la ocasión anterior, pero por obvias razones no le responderían con sinceridad.

- Algo por el estilo- respondió el cuervo, alzando su mano para llamar a un taxi que no tardó en orillarse para recogerlos. Antes de que el albino o la castaña pudieran decir algo más, el moreno jaló disimuladamente al joven de nieve para que subiera consigo al vehículo- Te veremos luego- sentenció para alejarse, sin darle oportunidad a ninguno de los otros dos de opinar, su excitación ya era mucha como para esperar más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando iban en el taxi, le será difícil contenerse y resistirse el uno al otro, iban ambos sentados hombro con hombro con deseos de devorarse ahí mismo y con el potente aroma a sexo que les acompañaba, con sus entrepiernas aun despiertas y cada vez más erectas. El moreno iba un tanto ocupado diciéndole al taxista la ruta que debía tomar por lo que iba ya un poco más tranquilo que minutos antes, por otra parte, el albino sentía el efecto contrario, por lo que traviesamente, hacía avanzar su mano simulando que dos de sus dedos eran pequeñas piernas, acercándose hasta el miembro del cuervo y comenzando a masajearlo por sobre el pantalón. El moreno suspiró en respuesta, así que no tardó mucho en retirar la mano ajena, no quería perder el control y menos en un taxi.

El albino, al ver la negativa dirigió la mano a su propia entrepierna y comenzó a palparse y tocarse por encima del pantalón, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo, disfrutando de las sensaciones, sus mejillas se encendieron y su respiración volvió a agitarse, su expresión era de un éxtasis que podía casi saborearse. El de ojos plateados notó de inmediato esto y embelesado se dispuso a observar aquel espectáculo tan erótico, el taxista por su parte se percató también de ello por el retrovisor del auto, cosa que le impedía también el quitarle la vista de encima a su pasajero, algo que no pasó de ser percibido por el moreno.

Ciertamente el no observar al albino era algo difícil, y más en ese estado, pero el cuervo no quería permitirle a nadie más verlo, así que no tardó mucho en sostener las manos ajenas y retirarlas de aquella zona tan sensible, consiguiendo con esto un pequeño gruñido por parte del joven de plata ante la interferencia, quien comenzó a acurrucar su cabeza en el hombro del azabache para llegar a su cuello y percibir ese aroma que tanto le estaba excitando, de vez en vez soltaba algún beso con el afán de convencer al otro de tomarlo en ese mismo momento. El cuervo, intentando contener un poco al joven de nieve, lo alejó ligeramente, aun sosteniéndole las manos para evitar que continuar masturbándose.

- ¿Podría ir más rápido?- pidió el moreno viendo como el albino, incluso ya sin tacto alguno, se retorcía y temblaba de placer. El taxista aumentó la velocidad sintiéndose puesto en evidencia de haber observado aquel espectáculo tan erótico, pronto llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar, el azabache le pagó rápidamente y salió a toda prisa del taxi para guiar al albino que ya no podía sostener bien su cuerpo de tal deseo. Finalmente al entrar al departamento del moreno, el albino sin preguntar, se dirigió directamente a donde él suponía estaba la recamara.

Tan pronto encontró la cama se desvistió con premura, el moreno no tardó mucho en unírsele. Cuando ambos estuvieron ya desnudos, el de orbes ámbar guió al azabache y lo obligó a recostarse de lado sobre la cama, y se acomodó en contraposición con él, de tal forma que pudiera exponer su miembro ante él y el moreno hiciese lo mismo.

El albino comenzó a lamer nuevamente el falo ajeno con el afán de humedecerlo y lubricarlo un poco, por su parte, el cuervo también se dispuso a darle trabajo oral al albino para brindarle placer y estimularle aun más, mientras ocupaba sus manos para preparar la entrada que tanto anhelaba penetrar. Ambos hombres sentían ciertas oleadas de calor conforme eran complacidos por su compañero.

Después de algunos minutos en que continuaron preparándose el uno al otro, el joven de plata se incorporó un poco sentándose sobre el moreno y mentalizándose para autopenetrarse, el azabache lo notó de inmediato:

- Estás muy activo hoy- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Estoy devolviendo el favor, no es lo mismo hacer a que te lo hagan- pronunció sobre los labios del azabache con una voz tan seductora que el moreno no le conocía. Este último lo cubrió de besos, notando que ciertamente al joven de nieve le gustaba que lo besaran, se notaba por la expresión de éxtasis y complacencia que mostraba ante cada caricia oral.

En breve, el cuervo, de una maniobra logró tumbar al albino, volteándolo de tal forma en que quedaba a gatas sobre la cama, dando la espalda al moreno y alzando lo más que podía su cadera, dejando bien expuesta su entrada en tanto el moreno sometía con su mano la nevada cabeza en la almohada. Mientras, contemplaba y casi devoraba con la mirada la entrada que consideraba como propiedad suya.

- Kougami…-susurró, y no necesitó más, parecía que entre ellos realmente no había mucha necesidad de palabras, se entendían a veces mejor con los silencios y sin duda alguna con sus cuerpos. No mucho después, el de ojos dorados sintió aquel falo abrirse paso entre sus entrañas y tocarlo en aquel punto que hacía que su mente quedara totalmente en blanco. El azabache sentía el interior de su compañero ceñirse a su falo erguido, consiguiendo con esto estimular aun más sus terminales nerviosas, intensificando el placer y aumentando sus sentidos. Le dio algunos minutos para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión antes de comenzar a moverse, en tanto repartía besos y marcas de propiedad por toda la espalda y nuca del albino, quien ya ni siquiera tenía la cordura suficiente para pedirle que se detuviera.

El joven de nieve respiraba agitado, antes de comenzar a gemir ronca y sonoramente. Las embestidas comenzaron, intensificando así los sonidos húmedos en la habitación que hacían un eco exquisito en sus oídos, quizá aquellas melodías y las sensaciones que prodigaban podía denominarse como aquel juego de palabras que solían usar las personas de habla inglesa [eargasmic] o al menos esa palabra surcó los pensamientos del moreno quien sentía cierto orgullo de ser él quien lograba hacer que el albino emitiera tan deliciosos sonidos. Después de algunos minutos más de estocadas, el albino sintió en su interior el miembro del moreno hincharse aun más.

- No te vengas adentro- pidió el albino, el moreno escuchó tarde la petición, por lo que no pudo evitar inundar el interior del joven de nieve, haciendo rebosar su entrada con su esencia. El albino terminó un poco después liberando aquel fluido blanquecino sobre las sabanas que estaban ya húmedas por el sudor.

Por la previa actividad que tuvieron en el elevador, no pudieron continuar más, ambos se recostaron en la cama enredando sus piernas con las ajenas para finalmente disponerse a dormir siendo envueltos en el aroma y calor del otro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de un par de horas, el albino despertó y se quedó observando las facciones del moreno al dormir, realmente nunca lo había visto con esa expresión tan tranquila y relajada, que ni se percataba que era víctima de una intensa mirada que lo vigilaba. No pasó mucho para que quisiera retirarse, así que con cuidado se escurrió de entre los brazos y piernas del azabache sin despertarlo y con dificultad se logró sentar en la cama, cuando intentó ponerse de pié le fue sumamente difícil, tanta que de entrada cayó al suelo, pero logró pararse luego de algunos minutos más.

Se metió a bañar y tomó prestada ropa del closet del azabache para poder retirarse. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo le llamó la atención un libro que estaba sobre el escritorio del moreno, por lo que se acercó a verlo. Lo examinó con una sonrisa, le gustaba ese libro, así que no tardó mucho en querer sumergirse en sus páginas, por lo qué lo abrió donde tenía el moreno el separador, el contenido lo dejo un poco pensativo, por lo que no pudo evitar susurrar:

- Domesticar ¿eh?- volteó a ver al moreno que continuaba durmiendo y que de haber estado despierto, habría dudado del significado de aquel extraño brillo que apareció en los ojos ámbar mientras la nevada cabeza pensaba en el significado de esa palabra; ya decidido a irse, cerró el libro y lo colocó de vuelta en el escritorio, topándose con la cajetilla de cigarrillos del moreno. En su rostro se reflejo una sonrisa bellaca y la tomó. Una vez hecho esto salió con dificultad de la habitación y del departamento.

* * *

Y bueno, cap terminado, la relación de Makishima y Kougami parece continuar siendo una cacería constante, aunque con derechos de caza...por decirlo de algun modo. Son fascinantes estos dos jeje.

Omorice: es un omelette de arróz.

*Domesticar: hace referencia al capítulo 21 del libro "El principito" (mi capítulo favorito de ese libro XD) by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

Si no han leído el principido les recomiendo que lo lean, o de perdido lean ese capítulo, les dejaré un fragmento:

– Busco amigos. Qué significa "domesticar" ?

- Es algo demasiado olvidado – dijo el zorro. – Significa "crear lazos..."

- Crear lazos ?

- Claro – dijo el zorro. – Todavía no eres para mí más que un niño parecido a otros cien mil niños. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que un zorro parecido a otros cien mil zorros. Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti único en el mundo...

Gracias por leer y comentar, que como pueden ver XD los comentarios me inspiran! pasen por mis otras historias si tienen tiempo ^3^


End file.
